Roxlia (DalkonCledwin)
Basic Information Race: Human Class: Two-Handed Fighter Level: 1 Experience: 0 Current / 1300 TNL Alignment: Neutral Good Languages: Common, Elven Deity: Atheist First Seen: URL to introduction appearance at DWI Location: URL-new-post.html to current game Abilities STR: 18 / +4 (10 pts) +2 Racial DEX: 14 / +2 ( 5 pts) CON: 10 / 0 ( 0 pts) INT: 13 / +1 ( 3 pts) WIS: 12 / +1 ( 2 pts) CHA: 10 / 0 ( 0 pts) Combat Statistics (MAX-2) HP: 11 = + CON (0) + FC (1) (Fighter) AC: 12 = + DEX (+2) + Armor (00) + Shield (00) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Touch: 12 = + DEX (+2) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Flatfooted: 10 = + Armor (00) + Shield (00) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) INIT: + 6 = (+2) + Misc (4) BAB: + 1 = (+1) CMB: + 5 = (+1) + STR (+4) + Misc (00) CMD: 17 = + BAB (+1) + STR (+4) + DEX (+2) + Misc (00) Fortitude: + 2 = (+2) + CON (+0) + Misc (00) Reflex: + 2 = (+0) + DEX (+2) + Misc (00) Will: + 1 = (+0) + WIS (+1) + Misc (00) Speed: 30' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 00 Special: + 1 to Saves vs. Divine Spells Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Weapon 01: Attack: +00 = (00) + Ability (00) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 0d00+0, Crit: 00/x0, Special: Special Weapon 02: Attack: +00 = (00) + Ability (00) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 0d00+0, Crit: 00/x0, Special: Special Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 to Strength Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Favored Class (Fighter) Bonus Feat: Humans begin play with an additional Feat. Skilled: Humans gain an extra skill rank at level 1, and one additional rank at each consecutive level. Class Features Fighter Armor/Weapons: A Fighter is proficient with all simple and martial weapons. A Fighter is also proficient with all Armor and Shields. Bonus Feat: At first level and every even level thereafter a fighter gains a bonus feat in addition to those for normal advancement. This means a fighter gains a feat at every level. These bonus feats must be selected from those under the combat category. Feats Racial ~ Endurance: +4 bonus on checks to avoid non-lethal damage. Level 1 ~ Diehard: Automatically Stabilize and Stay Conscious below 0 HP. Bonus ~ Imp. Init: +4 bonus on Initiative Checks. Traits History of Heresy (Faith): Gain a +1 bonus to saving throws against divine spells Princess (Female) (Social): Gain a +1 Trait Bonus to Diplomacy & Intimidate Checks and Diplomacy is always a class skill. Skills Skill Points: 4 = (2) + INT (1)/Level; FC (0), Misc (0), Race (1) (Fighter) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics +2 0 — 2 -0 +0 Appraise +1 0 — 1 +0 Bluff +0 0 — 0 +0 Climb +4 0 0 4 -0 +0 Craft ( ) +1 0 0 1 +0 Diplomacy +1 0 — 0 +1 (Trait) Disable Device 0 — 2 -0 +0 Disguise +0 0 — 0 +0 Escape Artist +2 0 — 2 -0 +0 Fly +2 0 — 2 -0 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 0 +0 Heal +1 0 — 1 +0 Intimidate +5 1 3 0 +1 (Trait) Knowledge (Arcana) 0 — 1 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) +5 1 3 1 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 — 1 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 — 1 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 — 1 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 — 1 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 — 1 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 — 1 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 — 1 +0 Linguistics 0 — 1 +0 Perception +1 0 — 1 +0 Perform ( ) +0 0 — 0 +0 Profession ( ) 0 0 1 +0 Ride +6 1 3 2 -0 +0 Sense Motive +1 0 — 1 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 — 2 -0 +0 Spellcraft 0 — 1 +0 Stealth +2 0 — 2 -0 +0 Survival +1 0 0 1 +0 Swim +8 1 3 4 -0 +0 Use Magic Device 0 — 0 +0 Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit 00 lb Armor 00 gp 00 lb Shield 00 gp 00 lb Weapon (Melee) 00 gp 00 lb Weapon (Ranged) 00 gp 00 lb Ammo (00) 00 gp 00 lb Container (e.g. Backpack) 00 gp 00 lb Item 00 gp 00 lb Item 00 gp 00 lb Item 00 gp 00 lb Item 00 gp 00 lb Total Weight: 00 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-100 101-200 201-300 Finances PP: 00 GP: 150 SP: 00 CP: 00 Gems/Jewelry/Other: 0000 Details Size: Medium Gender: Female Age: 12 Height: 13 hands Weight: 75 Lb. Hair Color: Red Eye Color: Blue Skin Color: Tan Appearance: Demeanor: Background Characters will not be considered ready for review without at least a brief background. Please insert background here (type over this text). Adventure Log Tree adventure here XP Received: 0000 Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (Date) (Judge 01) level 1 *Approval (Date) (Judge 02) level 1 Category:In Progress/Character